Belle nuit
by it'sasharktornado
Summary: Blaine es un chico de 28 años que celebra su vida al maximo, es un chico sin sentimientos que no cree en el amor, folla hasta cansarce pero nunca se cansa lamentablemente. Kurt llega a su vida inesperadamente, dandole cariño y haciendolo sentir apreciado. Kurt se enamora, ¿Blaine llegara a enamorarse?. Vampire!Blaine
1. Chapter 1

_Les traigo un nuevo fic por que soy buena xd_

_Voy a tratar de actualizar más seguido, lo prometo. Espero que este fic les guste mucho. _

**Este mes y el anterior encontre una novela llamada Queer as folk, me gusto bastante y me termine la tercera temporada pero entonces esa novela me dio una idea, espero que realmente les guste como ami me gusto escribir esto. No va a ser la misma historia, solamente algunas ideas :)**

**Disfruten de la lectura.**

**NINGUN PERSONAJE NI LA NOVELA ME PERTENECEN.**

* * *

—Es que, Cooper… Coop, escúchame…—Decía Blaine con el teléfono en la mano, y los 2 cafés en la otra. Cruzaba la calle desesperado, un auto casi se atraviesa por delante suyo, si el auto no hubiera dado un bocinazo, Blaine estaría cuerpo contra la calle y momentos yendo al hospital, si alguien se apiadara de él.

—¡Hey, con más cuidado! —Le grito el chico castaño con sus ojos celestes hermosos, y su piel pálida. Sus labios rosas se movieron solo para gritarle enfadado por cruzarse delante de su auto. Se hizo a un costado y los labios rosas se movieron en una curva hacia arriba, y siguió el paso. Una chica a su lado le mostro el dedo medio y siguieron.

—¿Blaine? ¿Estás bien?—Le pregunto, Cooper, preocupado del bocinazo fuerte y el freno del coche. Blaine no paraba de mirar al chico en el auto, y mirar la matrícula y todo el auto, deseando poder encontrarlo de nuevo. Movió su cabeza, despejando sus pensamientos. Negó esos sentimientos, y siguió caminando.

—Sí, estoy bien. Bueno, espero que Molly no se enfade con lo que haremos en tu fiesta de soltero.—Dijo Blaine picaron, Cooper alzo las cejas y doblo la mandíbula.

—¿Qué haremos Blaine?... ¡Blaine me lo dirás! Bla- —Decía, pero Blaine cortó la llamada tratando de llamar a Nick. Tintineos, y finalmente atendió.

—¡Blaine!—Dijo su mejor amigo tras el teléfono.

—Hoy iremos a Notte Wild. Llama a los otros, los espero allí en la puerta.—Ordeno Blaine.

—Pero Blaine, tenemos cosas que- —Blaine lo interrumpió, molestando al chico.

—Me importa una mierda, ¿Entiendes?—Dijo Blaine cortando la llamada. El chico suspiro y se fue a duchar.

* * *

—Rachel, no me interesa. ¿Me acompañas o no?—Pregunto Kurt, la chica suspiro.

—En serio, Kurt. Me encantaría acompañarte a la avenida de los gays, pero tengo que irme con Finn.—Rachel dijo, dándole el cigarro a su amigo. Kurt lo tomo y luego fumo, largando el humo blanco.

—Bueno está bien, ¿Puedes llevarme aunque sea?—Rachel rodo los ojos y asintió, Kurt chillo y la abrazo.

—Gracias, aunque ya son las siete. ¿Le dirás a mi padre que estoy en la casa de Cedes?—Rachel asintió, y Kurt la abrazo de nuevo.

—Basta de abrazos, ya te llevare allí.—Dijo Rachel, bajaron y agarraron la llave del auto.

* * *

La música sonaba tan alto que apenas los chicos podían hablar. Nick, Jeff, Wes y Trent entraron al lugar, chicos en bóxer tirándose encima de otros besándose y otros en unas esquinas manoseándose, no era la primera vez, habían ido muchas veces ya que es el lugar preferido de Blaine para buscar a la victima de quien se iba a follar y luego a chupar su sangre, ellos sabían el secreto de Blaine y eso no había cambiado su relación en nada. Blaine siempre, hasta desde las 12 años, fue un chico muy mal contestado y malo, ni ningún chico pudo cambiarlo. Blaine siempre folla y los deja, nunca folla con el mismo, eso nunca. Él no quiere una relación, y ni menos alguien con quien folla 2 veces.

—Hey Blaine—Dijo Nick con los brazos apoyados en la barra, Jeff y Wes estaban entretenidos hablando, y Trent estaba hablándole a las personas, y estos lo rechazaban.

—¿Sabes Nick? Eh estado mirando aquel y el me mira a mí, ¿Sabes lo que significa?—Dijo Blaine con una sonrisa, mientras coqueteaba de lejos con el chico. Nick rodo los ojos y bufo.

—Que hoy te follaras a alguien…—Dijo fastidioso, Blaine asintió y golpeo su hombro suavemente.

—¿Tú no tienes a nadie en vista?—Le pregunto Blaine, mientras el chico con el que coqueteaba venia hacia él.

—Sí, pero.—Blaine agarro al chico y lo interrumpió.

—Me lo dices luego, trata de follar eh. Apenas termino, nos vamos de aquí, lo prometo.—Le dijo. Mientras caminaba, agarro un botecito chiquito que tenía una pequeña bombilla de metal y lo introdujo en su nariz aspirando un poco y luego lo guardo en su bolcillo.

El chico morocho beso su cuello y sus labios agarrando sus rizos, tirando fuerte de ellos.

—No los toques, solo chúpamela que estoy apurado.—Le espeto molesto. No le gusta que tiren de su pelo, la última vez que tiraron de su pelo fue para que su padre le diera una paliza y lo mandara directo al hospital.

—Está bien…—murmuro el chico, antes de bajarle el pantalón y también el bóxer. Introdujo el pene en su boca y Blaine jadeo, _eso sí se sentía bien…_

* * *

Rachel conducía, y los chicos le gritaban que se vendían y cosas por el estilo, Drag Queens por las calles y Rachel sonreía al ver como una imitaba a Barbra Streisand.

—Bueno, Kurt. Ya llegamos—Dijo Rachel abriéndole la puerta a su amigo, este salió y se despidió.

Kurt iba por las calles, luces de colores, banderas LGTB y muchas personas besándose, no veía muchas lesbianas para traer a Santana- **Aunque ella negara su homosexualidad siempre** -

Vio cómo se alejaba Rachel y fue a recorrer la pequeña ciudad con sus ojos, era realmente maravilloso.

Chicos haciéndoles mamadas a otros por los callejones, y saliendo de los bailes. Un chico con un pelo rizado salió abrochándose el cinturón, y tirando hacia arriba el cierre de su chaqueta de cuero negra. Sus amigos iban detrás de él, algunos hablando con otros y uno bufando molesto.

El chico lo contemplo en una columna de cemento que tenía números de prostitutas, drag Queens para fiestas de entretenimiento y bares.

El muchacho de pelo rizado, se dio cuenta de la mirada penetrante del menor y se dirigió a él sin más. Kurt de pronto se comenzó a sentir nervioso y sus manos empezaron a sudar. El chico apoyo su antebrazo en la columna y su otra mano tenía un cigarro, largo humo de su boca, abriendo sus labios carnosos.

—Hola, ¿Quién eres que tanto me miras así? ¿Hemos follado?—Le pregunto Blaine, agitando suavemente su cigarro para sacar la ceniza. Kurt limpio sus manos con su pantalón negro.

—Uh, soy K-kurt y no-no-no hemos follado.—Tartamudeo y se sonrojo. Blaine rio y apago su cigarro tirándolo a un charco.

—Eres adorable. ¿Quieres ir a mi casa?—Le dijo Blaine, Kurt tartamudeo y asintió.

—Hey rachel, ¿Kurt se quedó con mercedes?—Le pregunto Finn conduciendo hacia el restaurante.

—Sí, allí esta…—Dijo nerviosa, no le podía mentir a Finn.

—Pero… Mercedes esta con Sam en la casa de Britt con Santana. —Le dijo y Rachel abrió los ojos como platos.

—E-es por eso, se-se fue con ellos.—Tartamudeo, Rachel odiaba mentirle pero tenía que decírselo.

—¿Dónde está Kurt, Rach?—Le dijo suavemente, tratando de no perder la calma, ¡Era joven para andar de novio!. Cuida a su hermano más que a nadie en este mundo- Aparte de Burt, obvio-

—Uh, se fue a la avenida de los gays y yo lo lleve el me insistía, te juro Finn yo trato de hacerle feliz. El ah soportado mucha mierda en la escuela, necesita relajarse.—Le hablo rápido Rachel. Finn apenas podía entender lo que dijo pero entendió que fue a la avenida de los gays.

—¿Burt lo sabe?—Dijo Finn respirando hondo. Rachel negó.-Esta bien.

* * *

—Entonces… Aquí llegamos a mi mansión.—Le abrió la puerta corrediza de metal. Dejo entrar a Kurt y luego entro él.

—Tienes un buen piso, espero tenerlo cuando yo valla a Nueva York.—Le dijo soñador.

—Sí, por suerte lo tengo. Ahora menos charla y más acción.—Dijo Blaine quitándose la ropa en medio de la habitación, Kurt titubeo y se quedó parado sin saber qué hacer. —¿Vienes o no?

—S-sí, claro…—Dijo Kurt sonrojándose al ver como el chico se desnudaba libremente frente a él.

**Joder, esto iba a estar buenísimo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, les traigo un nuevo capitulo :) **

**Por favor, recomiendenlo! se los agracederia muchisimo. Muchas gracias a la gente que sigue mis fics y que dejan un review en cada cap que pongo, espero que les guste.**

_Disfruten de la lectura._

**_ADVERTENCIAS: Sexo explicito._**

**_ESTOS PERSONAJES NI LA NOVELA ES MÍA._**

* * *

Kurt se sacó su chaqueta lentamente y Blaine empezó a besarlo en su mandíbula, mejillas y su cuello, ignorando su boca que jadeaba despacio. Apoyaron sus entrepiernas y se movieron lentamente. Kurt no sabía qué hacer, solo apoyo sus manos sobre el hombro desnudo del morocho.

Blaine saco su pantalón y no traía bóxer, al ver el pene semi erecto, Blaine empezó a tocar el suyo con fervor. Con el chico oji azul, sentía una conexión que nunca tuvo con ninguno de los que se follaba.

Una vez desnudos, Blaine lo llevo a la cama dejando la ropa desparramada por todas partes.

* * *

—¿Y Blaine?—Pregunto Jeff, Nick bufo y caminaron hacia el restaurante.

—Se fue con uno, no es sorpresa.—Dijo Nick, Wes estaba mirando el menú igual que Trent.

—¿Qué piensas si me opero el trasero?—Dijo Jeff, todos los miraron.

—Tienes un culo hermoso, Jeff —Le dijo Nick, Trent rio y Jeff lo fulmino con la mirada.

—Ya debe estar gastado…—Murmuro Wes, Trent largo una carcajada y escondió su risa con el menú.

—Sí, debe estar gastado ya que follo más que ustedes dos, estúpidos.—Dijo molesto, en eso llego la mamá de Nick con sus pins LGTB por todo el chaleco.

—¿Qué quieren de comer, niños?—Dijo la madre simpática con su libreta y una lapicera de tinta en la mano.

—Yo quiero una hamburguesa y papas.—Dijo Jeff.

—Se te ira la grasa al culo, no hace falta cirugía…—Murmuro de nuevo Wes, Jeff lo oyó y le pego atrás de la cabeza.

—Cierra el culo, Wes, no le digas eso.—Dijo Betty.

—Gracias, cariño.—Le dijo Jeff, Wes bufo.

* * *

Blaine chupaba su cuello y bajaba por sus tetillas, haciendo gemir al niño que tenía debajo de él.

—Ungh, sí…—Gruño, Blaine agarro su pene y lo masturbo y este tiro su cabeza hacia atrás mostrando sus tendones y la vena hinchada al costado de su cuello. Su piel era exquisita, tenía sabor a miel y chocolate, era hermoso, este niño era hermoso.

—Mierda, eres hermoso… joder.—Maldecía cada vez que rosaban sus penes por los movimientos de cadera de Kurt.

Blaine puso sus dedos sobre la entrada del chico pálido e introdujo el digito cubierto de lubricante, Kurt agarro las sabanas y gimió.

Su pene erguido sobre su estómago, goteando liquido pre-seminal, lo tentó entonces le dio un lengüetazo y chupo y succiono la cabeza y lo dejo. Se inclinó para besarlo y enredaron sus lenguas. El sabor salado en la boca de Blaine lo disgustó pero luego lo empezó a besar más apasionado.

Blaine metió un segundo dedo.

—Me llamo… me llamo Blaine—.Le dijo el moreno, viendo lo hermoso y como se mordía el labio inferior con fuerza.

—Ahh, sí… más duro.—Gruño, y Blaine toco su próstata metiendo los dedos profundos y luego haciéndolos tijera dentro de el.—¡AH! ¡SÍ!— Grito, Blaine gruño y metió los dedos profundo y duro, tocando la próstata repetidamente.

—Oh mierda, te ves muy bien. Eres hermoso.—Murmuraba Blaine. Kurt lo escuchaba y se sonrojaba, sonreía al saber que alguien pensaba que era hermoso.

Saco sus dedos dentro de Kurt y agarro su cadera poniéndola más cómoda. Puso sus piernas en los hombros del morocho y este jugo con su pene unos momentos y luego sintió el pene del mayor empujar su entrada.

—N-no, espera.—Lo corto, Blaine lo miro y espero a que dijera algo.— Hay que ponernos condón, me lo han enseñado en el instituto.—Susurro en el departamento en silencio, Blaine agarro el preservativo que estaba sobre la mesita y lo corto con su boca, libero el condón dentro de la bolsa que lo envolvía y lo miro a Kurt.

—Pónmelo, si te lo enseñaron, cariño.—Le dijo suavemente, Kurt se sonrojo y asintió. —¿Vives sonrojándote?—Le pregunto, dándole el condón a Kurt.

—¿T-te molesta? Tra-tratare de no hacerlo.—Tartamudeo. Enrosco el condón por el pene del mayor, acomodando la punta bien puesta y se acostó nuevamente.

—No, no me molesta. Me parece inocentemente hermoso.—Lo beso y agarro el lubricante poniéndolo en la entrada del chico, este jadeo y luego rio.

—¡Esta frio!—Dijo riendo, el otro chico lo beso y puso lubricante esparciendo por su pene y luego metió tres dedos dentro, para ver si estaba estirado.

Metió su pene y Kurt agarro las sabanas, haciéndolas bollo en su cama.

—Te contare algo…—Dijo metiendo su pene más profundo de la punta. Kurt jadeaba con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. —Un día conocí a un chaval, follamos y luego hice esto.

Llego a su cuello y rompió la piel con sus colmillos, Kurt grito pero luego empezó a gemir obscenamente, al ver como Blaine se movía fuertemente dentro de el y el placer que causaba cuando era mordido.

—OH. AH, SÍ, SÍ, SÍ... ¡BLAINE, SÍ!—La sangre del muchacho era muy dulce, no era agria como las demás.

Al ser mordido, primero causaba dolor, pero los colmillos producen algo que llena éxtasis y placer, que al ser mordido sin hacer acto sexual pueda causar un orgasmo sin ser tocado o solo sin ser besado, tenía la posibilidad de 80% de causar un orgasmo y 10% de desangramiento y luego de muerte. Blaine llegaba al orgasmo al igual que los otros y luego dejaba que se desangrara, algunos que tenían un culo bueno los curaba y luego los hacia olvidar y los dejaba ir. Obviamente eso depende de qué sentido quieres a esa persona, si es familiar todo el deseo sexual se desvanece, si es amistad también.

Solamente ah salvado a 2, Sebastian Smithe y Cody Peterson. Con ellos habrá follado unas 10 veces pero les hacía olvidar, los curaba y se los follaba de nuevo. Les hacía olvidar que los había mordido,

Si el que los mordía no los hacia olvidar que lo mordió, se enamoraban de ellos ya que al compartir su sangre se sienten atraídos al que la tomo.

Blaine no dejaba de moverse, Kurt se masturbaba fuerte y tocaba sus tetillas. Gritaba de éxtasis y placer. Blaine chupaba su sangre, no podía contenerse, era deliciosa, tenía que dejar de tomar. Un recuerdo se le hizo en la mente…

**Su padre lo agarraba del cuello y lo estampaba en la pared. Jalaba su pelo y le daba la cabeza contra la pared, una vez que cayo le pego patadas en la cara.**

Blaine movió su cabeza y despego su boca del cuello del chico, causándole un jadeo. Odiaba con toda su alma que se tuviera que detener porque sus recuerdos del pasado lo atormentaban, no tenía ayuda de nadie.

Kurt acabo entre sus estómagos, y Blaine acabo dando una estocada fuerte y placentera, la entrada del menor ya se hizo sensible, y Blaine salió descuidadamente de él. Chupo la herida del cuello hasta que allá desvanecido.

—¿Qué… que me hiciste? —Pregunto asustado.

—Nada, duérmete o cámbiate y vete. Llegas a abrir la boca y no morderé tu cuello, te lo romperé.—Kurt asintió más pálido de lo normal que era.

Se acurruco en las sabanas, sintiendo el miembro de Blaine golpear sus nalgas, y abrazándolo por la cintura pequeña del menor, que ahora solamente movía su cuerpo en sollozos.

Se sintió tan usado y indeseable que sus ojos largaron lágrimas de dolor. Perdió la virginidad con un maniático hijo de puta chupa sangre, cerró los ojos y trato de dormir alejando sus pensamientos. Esperaba que fuera la madrugada con todas sus fuerzas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola!**

**Se que es 2/01 pero, feliz año nuevo! espero que este año sus metas y sueños sean cumplidos y que la suerte los acompañe okno. Gracias por leer mis fics, y dejan reviews. **

**Les traigo un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste.**

**Disfruten la lectura.**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Sexo explicito.**

* * *

Kurt se levantó de sopetón por que le agarro un dolor profundo en la herida de su cuello, empezó a gemir lastimosamente y a sollozar. Blaine se levantó asustado por los sollozos y los gemidos, miro a todos lados antes de encontrar la almohada con sangre y al muchacho pálido en el suelo.

—¡UNG! Ayuda…—Apenas logro decir, no podía hablar por el dolor. Blaine se arrodillo al lado de él, el niño estaba con su cuello cubierto de sangre. Se había despegado la tela que proporcionaba la saliva de Blaine cuando mordía a alguien, algo así no ocurría nunca.

—Kurt, te tengo… Te tengo, cariño. Aquí estoy.—Lo subió de nuevo en la cama y se acostó de nuevo junto a él.

Luego de que el vampiro allá mordido a la víctima, tenía que darle cariño y fuerzas. Kurt lloraba silenciosamente y de vez en cuando lograba soltar algunos sollozos. Blaine ya estaba desesperado.

Leyó libros sobre el vampiro y su víctima, en su mueble estaba la escritura, fue a alcanzarlo y busco la página.

Allí estaba, atentamente leyó mientras Kurt no dejaba de chillar y agarrar las sabanas con fuerza y lágrimas cayendo sobre sus mejillas.

_**"Cuando la víctima está totalmente en un dolor profundo, en el acometido sobre su cuello tiene que morderlo y luego mostrarse completamente cariñoso a la víctima, no importa cuál sea la relación de los vampiros y víctimas. Luego de que se allá dormido, tienes que verte cariñoso por 3 meses. Sin cariño de los vampiros, la victima puede morir, ya que al ver que un vampiro introdujo sus colmillos en su cuello, pensaran que están solos y que nadie los entienden. Al ser cariñoso, la víctima se demostrara más relajado y feliz."**_

Blaine bufo y cerro el libro. Se acercó al muchacho y se acostó arriba de el y empezó a besarlo.

—Me duele mucho…. Ahora no.—Dijo entre sollozos, Blaine beso sus labios dulcemente y Kurt se dejó llevar poniendo las manos en el pecho de Blaine tratando de empujarlo pero fue inútil, no funciono, se dejó llevar por las garras del vampiro. Coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello del muchacho y jugo con el pelo ondulado de la nuca de Blaine. Empezó a frotar su pene desnudo contra el de Kurt , que este se desnudó por que la tela quemaba su cuerpo.

Kurt gemía contra sus labios, introdujo dos dedos secos en su interior y Kurt tiro del pelo del morocho y grito. Blaine comenzó a embestirlo duramente con sus dígitos. Se puso de rodillas, viendo a Kurt, su pene se endureció mucho más

Kurt tenía un dedo en su boca chupándolo, sus deliciosos labios color cereza y sus mejillas con un hermoso color carmín, su pelo castaño revuelto por todas partes. Era extremadamente sexy.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?—Le pregunto Blaine, Kurt abrió la boca pero luego la cerro. Saco sus dígitos causando que Kurt chille.

—21—Dijo rápido, atrayendo a Blaine. Este le dio la vuelta y abrió las nalgas del pálido chico. Kurt puso sus codos en el colchón, sintió que Blaine levantaba su trasero, paso su pene por la línea del trasero y empujo la cabeza en su entrada y Kurt jadeo agarrando las sabanas, introdujo un poco más y salió de el. —Hijo de puta…—murmuro. Se quedó con el trasero elevado, y Blaine puso nuevamente sus dígitos en el,

—Dime tú edad y te cojo.—Le dijo Blaine poniendo cuatro dedos en su interior.

—¡OHHH! ¡ALLÍ!—Grito en pleno éxtasis, golpeo su próstata seguido, y Kurt era un desastre.—20…—Blaine dio una estocada más fuerte—Oh Blaine… 19.-Blaine se acercó y beso sus nalgas, pego una nalgada en una de ellas y metió lo más profundo sus dedos.—UNG, SÍ… 18.—Gruño. Doblaba los dedos para darle en su punto de nervios perfectamente, llevo su boca a la entrada fruncida y estirada de Kurt, para darle un beso y darle una lamida. —Oh, Blaine… sí… 17.

Blaine se separó y saco sus dedos del interior.

—¿Estamos jugando los números de adelante hacia atrás? ¿Cuánto tienes?—Le dijo seriamente. Kurt se dio la vuelta y lo miro.

—Tengo 16 pero…. pero cumplo 17 en una semana.—Le dijo nervioso, su pene erecto se estaba haciendo flácido.

—Ponte la ropa, tienes que irte a la escuela.—Le ordeno Blaine, antes de acordarse de que tenía el cuello cubierto de sangre, se acercó al chico y puso su boca sobre la clavícula y introdujo sus colmillos en la misma herida, como había dicho el libro. Kurt gruño y rasguño la espalda del morocho que succionaba su sangre. Luego empezó a poner sus piernas alrededor de la cadera del vampiro, y este entendió y lo agarro del trasero elevándolo y empujándolo contra una pared.

—Oh, Blaine… por dios, sí…—Kurt gemía con el cuello para el otro lado dándole espacio para succionar. Las caderas de Blaine se iban hacia adelante, frotando su erección contra la del muchacho. Kurt gruñía sin parar, y Blaine succionaba, tenía que controlarse o podía matar a Kurt. Los recuerdos nuevamente, mierda, los odiaba. Se tuvo que separar de Kurt.

—Sabes… te conozco. Me estabas por chocar.—Salió de la piel de Kurt, causándole un jadeo.

—¿Qué?—Pregunto sin entender.

—Que me has chocado, bueno, casi.—Kurt rodo los ojos y asintió.

—Sí, lo se. Ahora sigue…—Agarro el cabello de Blaine llevándolo a su cuello, este sonrió y mordió de nuevo. Kurt tiro del cabello rizado y gimió.

* * *

—¿¡KURT!?—Burt grito, eran las 9 de la mañana. A esa hora habían quedado siempre para venir a casa cuando se quedaba a dormir con sus amigas. —¡KURT! ¡BAJA YA!—Decía molesto. Subió a su habitación y no lo vio, estaba todo tranquilo.

Siempre encontraba al chico en la ducha o arreglando su cabello. Pero no, esta vez no.

—Jajaja, lo se, Finn. Pero después de las nacionales, amor.—Le dijo Rachel entrando a la cocina con Finn. Burt escucho la voz de Rachel, y sospecho que Kurt ya había venido ya que se quedó en casa de ella.

—¡Kurt! ¡Por fin lleg…as. Oh, hola chicos.—Bufo Burt y fue a saludar a Rachel, esta le sonrió. —¿Kurt no vino contigo? Ya que el se quedó en tu casa a pasar la noche. —La sonrisa de Rachel desapareció y palideció.

—Sí-sí lo se… se fue co-con Santana, la chica mo-morocha.—Tartamudeo Rachel, dejando caer su pelo hacia atrás. Burt elevo una ceja, y asintió.

—Tenía que venir al taller conmigo.—Decía molesto. Rachel asintió.

—Es que… Brittany, la novia de Santana, tuvo un accidente.—Finn la miro y cambio su mirada a Burt.

—Su gato esta internado por una sobredosis.—Largo Finn, Rachel cerró los ojos y puso una mano en su frente. Burt arqueo una ceja nuevamente, y hablo.

—Oh, esta bien.—Burt dijo asintiendo. Se fue de la casa y Rachel pudo respirar con tranquilidad.

—Oh santo dios, casi me muero.—Dijo Rachel asustada. Finn la abrazo y beso sus labios con dulzura.

—Te amo, ¿Lo sabes?—Dijo Finn, Rachel sonrió y asintió.

—Y yo a ti—.Dijo besándolo nuevamente.

* * *

Se movían con furia, salía y entraba. Kurt gritaba en éxtasis, su trasero le iba a doler pero iba a valer la pena.

Las piernas alrededor de la cintura de Blaine lo alentaban a cogerlo más fuerte, más duro. Kurt rogaba que le dé más fuerte, y Blaine cumplía. La espalda de Kurt contra la pared, no lo lastimaba por suerte. Justo cuando iba a venirse, Blaine salió dentro de el causándole un gemido.

—Hay. ¿Qué sucede?—Pregunto Kurt jadeando. Blaine abrió la puerta de la ducha y puso a Kurt frente el espejo. Se puso detrás de el y separo sus nalgas, revelando ese agujero rosa hinchado, se notaba como se estiro por el miembro del morocho.

Introdujo su pene de nuevo hasta el fondo, y Kurt gruño agarrándose del barandal. Salió de nuevo y preparo la ducha. Espero hasta que estuvo caliente, antes de entrar con el chico de nuevo.

Se besaron bajo el agua, Blaine lo agarraba por la cintura y Kurt enredaba sus brazos en su cuello. Tocaba con sus manos toda la extensión de la espalda del menor y se posaban sobre sus glúteos. Con su dedo medio, frotaba la entrada hinchada haciendo gemir a Kurt sobre la boca de Blaine. Le dio la vuelta, y puso sus labios sobre la nuca del chico. Chupando, succionando y hincando sus colmillos en el.

Kurt puso sus manos sobre sus nalgas, dándole una vista perfecta de su agujero estirado, introdujo su pene sin ningún problema. Agarro el jabón y mientras lo follaba, lavaba su espalda. Kurt reía de vez en cuando pero luego gemía, cuando Blaine lo embestía más fuerte. Kurt agarro su propio miembro y comenzó a masturbarse rápido y fuerte.

Se empezaron a mover más fuerte, Kurt gemía y rasguñaba la puerta de vidrio de la ducha, se estaba por venir, sentía un fuego en su estómago…. Uno, dos, tres empujones más contra su próstata y se vino apretando alrededor del morocho, este se vino llenando el condón.

—¡AH, AH, BLAINE…!—Kurt grito cuando se vino sobre su puño y algunos cayeron sobre la puerta de la ducha. Blaine salió de el, y le dio una nalgada a Kurt.

—Limpia eso. Con tu lengua.—Kurt lo miro con ojos como platos, y se agacho y lamio la puerta. Su lengua rosa pasaba por la puerta y agarraba sus dedos llenos de semen y los introducía en su boca y los succionaba. Blaine lo miraba con la boca abierta, y Kurt se levantó con una sonrisa. El pene de Blaine ahora estaba erecto. Kurt lo beso y lavo su cabello, ignorando el miembro de Blaine.

—Hijo de puta.—Dijo Blaine, pego a Kurt duramente sobre la puerta de nuevo, y introdujo su pene.

—¡OH!—Grito Kurt, cerrando sus ojos y su mejilla sonrojada estaba pegada sobre la puerta.

**Esto iba a ser el puto paraíso.**

* * *

**Bueno, gracias por todo!**

**Si quieren preguntar algo, o darme ideas dejen reviews. Muchas gracias!:)**

**SI HAY ALGUN ERROR ORTOGRAFICO O CUALQUIER, DISCULPENME. :)**

**Tumblr: **_Itsasharktornadoff tumblr_

_**Twitter: / **__itsashartornado_

**Facebook:** _Sofia Monteith._


End file.
